


close but not close enough

by Capbuckyang



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 2017 Stanley Cup Playoffs, Comfort Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Ottawa Senators, Pittsburgh Penguins, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 15:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11016441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capbuckyang/pseuds/Capbuckyang
Summary: He’s been holding up alright, dealt with the media, took care of his boys, and honestly just wants to close his eyes and make the entire night disappear, but there’s Sidney shuffling in the doorway, fingers twisting nervously.





	close but not close enough

**Author's Note:**

> I fell in love with Erik after seeing the nicest [handshake line](http://avasilevskiy.tumblr.com/post/161093284137/karlsson-and-some-pens-in-the-handshake-line-post) I've ever witnessed. Also [this](http://avasilevskiy.tumblr.com/post/161118266177/lionelsmessi-erik-karlsson-65-of-the-ottawa) looks so much like an almost kiss I can't stop staring at it. There's also [these](http://avasilevskiy.tumblr.com/post/161128718192/ehghtyseven-go-get-it) [gems](http://avasilevskiy.tumblr.com/post/161132806807/hazel3017-go-get-them).

 

* * *

 

 

“Came to gloat?” Erik smiles despite everything when he sees Sidney at his doorstep past midnight.

He’s been holding up alright, dealt with the media, took care of his boys, and honestly just wants to close his eyes and make the entire night disappear, but there’s Sidney shuffling in the doorway, fingers twisting nervously.

“No. Can I come in?”

Erik nods and steps back. It’s dimly lit and Sidney should be at home sleeping. Erik, frankly, should have gone to bed hours ago but the swirling thoughts in his head wouldn’t let him.

“How are you so okay about this?” Sidney asks finally when they’re just standing there in almost awkward silence. Erik takes in his frustrated and confused expression, tense posture. There’s a heaviness to Sidney’s shoulders he didn’t notice on the ice, a weary tiredness in his eyes he can relate to. Erik shrugs.

“We got farther than I ever hoped we could.”

He looks away from Sidney, stares off into the empty kitchen next door. He was doing alright but he wasn’t as okay as he was making out to be to everyone else. It hurt, losing this far along in the playoffs, watching his team trudge of the ice with slumped shoulders and broken hearts is never fun, especially with the year they’ve had. But he’s the Captain, he’s got the team to worry about, needs to show them they did well, did excellent, these things happen, you just learn from your mistakes and try to be okay.

“We played our best hockey, we just weren’t good enough,” Erik says and finally looks back to him and feels his heart squeeze in his chest at Sidney’s knowing, devastated expression.

Sidney should be happy, celebrating with his team, yet he’s here, with Erik, looking sadder than anyone should going into the Stanley cup finals.

He crosses the short distance between them and pulls Erik closer, cups his cheeks in his hands. He rubs his thumb over Erik’s cheek, slides down to Erik's beard reminding Erik that he'll need to shave soon. He leans his forehead against Erik’s and breathes until Erik fees the tense energy making him strung up leak out of him with each breath.

“I’m gonna kiss you,” Sidney warns and Erik laughs, brings his hands up to hold Sidney’s. Sidney’s got that look in his eyes, where he thinks he can fix anything he puts his mind to and maybe he can, maybe Erik should just let Sidney patch up the aching hole in his chest in his own way. It’s probably fucked up, almost akin to sleeping with the enemy, but are they really enemies now that Erik’s team got knocked out of the playoffs?

“Kiss me then,” Erik says and Sidney does.

Erik melts into him, parting his lips easily for Sidney, helplessly making a soft noise low in his throat when Sidney cups his neck and deepens the kiss. It doesn’t take long before Sidney’s got him pushed up against the wall, panting against his neck, fingers digging into Erik's ass.

“Bedroom?” Sidney isn’t usually this presumptuous but Erik’s grinding against his thigh and making whimpery noises, he almost _needs_ this more than wants this.

“Yeah, come on,” Erik agrees and kisses him again, deep and wet, keeping a steady rolling motion of his hips that makes Sidney bite into his lower lip roughly before soothing over the sting with his tongue.

“Fuck, let’s go,” Sidney says and groans when Erik reaches down and cups his dick through his jeans, feeling oddly empowered with Sidney mewling hotly against his ear, at his mercy. The feeling doesn’t last too long, not when Sidney switches gears and drags Erik along in search of his bedroom.

Erik feels giddy. It’s odd to have that achey feeling in his chest full of want and excitement but it’s easier to deal with so he goes along with it, spins Sidney towards the right room and lets him slam him up against the bedroom door and strip him until he’s standing there hard and leaking with his boxers around his ankles.

“You too,” Erik pushes him back a bit when Sidney tries to crowd him against the door and Sidney laughs, that stupidly endearing laugh that makes something warm churn in Erik’s gut. He strips slowly, watches intently as Erik wraps a hand around his own dick and strokes in slow pulls, rubbing the slick welling up at the tip with his thumb. It’s a relief when Sidney finally gets his ass out of those jeans and leads Erik to the bed, kissing him all the while, making it slow and impossibly sweet.

Sidney’s mouth makes Erik whimper, watching him lick and suck at his dick, feeling his fingers digging into his thighs, the grip at the base of his dick tight and keeping him grounded. It’s a heady feeling, having Sidney between his thighs, so devoted to making him feel good, slipping off his dick to mouth at his balls, _fuck_ , he doesn’t last long. Just a weak thrust in that lush mouth before he’s clutching at his own sheets and trying not to shout.

Erik smothers his surprise against his hand when Sidney keeps sucking, oh god, it’s so _good_ , it’s too much, and he hates it just a little when his dick twitches to hardness again against Sidney’s lips, pink against red.

“Please–” Erik doesn’t know what he’s asking for, for Sidney to keep going or to stop, the warm breaths Sidney takes around him almost _torture_.

“ _Fuck me_ , Sid, come on,” Erik tugs at his hair and Sidney presses kisses all over him on the way up, sucks at his nipples and bites at his throat before pulling him into another greedy kiss. Erik wraps an arm around his neck and parts his thighs enough for Sidney to fit in between, reaches down with one hand to grope and squeeze his ass. Sidney’s hard and making a mess along his hip, his kisses hot and demanding.

“Like this?” he asks and demonstrates by slotting his dick right between Erik’s thighs, closer to where he wants. It’d be nice like this, having Sidney over him, his eyes almost worshipful and intense, but Erik feels like he’s spiraling already, too vulnerable and open. He shakes his head and pushes Sidney back a bit to turn over, breathing deep and even as Sidney takes in the wide expanse of his back and the curve of his ass.

Sidney doesn’t say anything, just gives him a soft caress then leans over and kisses the center of his back, lips trailing downwards until he reaches the dip in his spine. “ _Sid_ ,” Erik whines, wants to get the show on the road.

“Yeah okay,” Sidney chuckles, pats his ass and moves off the bed to get the lube from the side table.

Erik keeps his surprise to himself when Sidney is so _gentle_ with his fingers and lube. Erik feels exposed, his legs spread on the bed and okay, yeah, maybe it’s been a while and he might have forgotten how much he liked _this_ , liked getting held, liked the easy reassurances from Sidney making him feel hot and flushed.

Erik doesn’t blush.

He _does_ clutch at his pillow when Sidney pulls him up, ass in the air, and leans over him, covering his body and slides into him, steady and slow. Erik hisses when Sidney snaps his hips a little too hard, but it makes him feel better knowing he’s not the only one losing his shit with how good this feels, _fuck_. It’s like Sidney’s dick is taking away the edge of pain from the loss, and it shouldn’t work, he lost to Sidney, Sidney’s team, and now he’s got Sidney’s dick in his ass, but it’s working, fuck and _so well_ , Erik doesn’t even care if it makes sense.

Not when his breath’s being punched out of him with each thrust. He lets Sidney pry his hands off the pillows and press his arms down to the bed, just to make it easier for Sidney to _fuck_ him. They’re holding hands and it should be hysterical but it only makes everything hotter and sweeter.

Erik’s sweating, his nerves lit up and he has to bear down when Sidney screws into him just perfect, his hips flush against his ass. “You were so fucking good,” Sidney mutters, and Erik grins, because it’s nice to hear, especially from someone like Sidney, who’s the best at what he does, whether that’s hockey or fucking him out of his mind.

Erik lets him talk, lets the praise and endearments roll over him, because he’s _losing it_ , doesn’t even have any English to say anymore, just Swedish, until he’s close. Sidney’s hand is quick and rough around his dick, aimed at getting him off. His mouth hot and wet on the back of his neck, and Erik feels like he's floating in a haze of Sidney  _everywhere_.

When he comes for the second time that night, it feels like something tears apart in his chest, and he bites his own lip raw. It’s perfect. Tears trickle out of his eyes and it feels like it’s washing him with something, maybe just emotion–feeling so _raw_ and cut after such a long few weeks. He makes a mess of Sidney’s hand and slumps down when it becomes too much, lets Sidney pound into him a little more until he mutters Erik’s name and stills, coming deep inside him.

Sidney stays like that for a few minutes after, pressing kisses on the back of Erik’s neck, nuzzling into the soft skin behind his ear as they catch their breaths. Then he pulls out, leaving him aching and empty and slides off the bed.

“You’re leaving?” Erik knows he sounds needy, maybe a little scared which is stupid, but Sidney bends down and kisses his head, rubs a palm over his ass cheek and slides his hand up to his back.

“I’ll be right back,” he says softly and Erik watches his ass contentedly when he turns around all the way to the bathroom.

Erik’s dozing when Sidney does come back so he blames the dopey, fucked out grin he gives him on being too sleepy. Sidney cleans them both off and curls himself around Erik and he feels oddly cocooned.

“You’re healthy, yeah?” Erik asks again before it’s too late and he drifts off. He asked Sidney on the ice too, but of course they can’t really discuss things like this with cameras at every angle. Sidney's dedicated and devoted to the game, to his team; Erik would know, he's a captain too, bears just as much weight on his shoulders. Sidney kisses the side of his neck and tangles their legs together.

“I’m okay,” Sidney says and Erik squeezes the arm wrapped around his waist. He honestly hates the word _okay_ , because it says so much and nothing at all at once, but he’s too tired to talk anymore, eyelids already drifting shut.

The last thing he feels is Sidney’s warm breath against his ear when he tells him that Erik’s one of the very best too.

 

* * *

 


End file.
